In the case of a turbine engine compressor stage or a turbine engine turbine stage, a housing section surrounds a flow space in which rotating rotor blades are configured. The danger arises during operation of the turbine engine that the rotor blades or a part thereof break(s) and strike(s) the housing section with high kinetic energy. Safety considerations necessitate minimizing deformation of the housing section. To that end, the wall thickness of the housing section can be increased. However, this disadvantageously increases the weight of the housing section.